overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Pharah/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn *''"I will protect the innocent!"'' Mid-Game Swap *''"Pharah reporting."'' Respawning *''"Raptora systems online."'' *''"Thunderbird online."'' (While wearing Thunderbird or Raindancer skin) *"Thunderbird systems online." (While wearing Thunderbird or Raindancer skin) *''"Back into the fray."'' *''"My team needs me!"'' *''"Back in action!"'' *''"I will not fail again."'' *''"My teammates need me."'' *''"Back online."'' *''"A second chance."(Upon resurrection? Clarification needed.) Using Abilities Concussive Blast *"Clearing the area."'' *''"Get back!"'' *''"Move back!"'' Barrage *''"Justice rains from above!"'' (self/enemy) *''"Rocket barrage incoming!"'' (ally) Communication Wheel Unlockable Voice Lines *''"Put your security in my hands."'' (default) *''"Aerial superiority achieved."'' *''"Fly like an Egyptian."'' *''"Flying the friendly skies."'' *''"I've got you on my radar."'' *''"Leave this to a professional."'' *''"Not a chance."'' *''"Play nice, play Pharah."'' *''"Rocket jump? That sounds dangerous."'' *''"Shot down."'' *''"Sorry, but I need to jet."'' *''"We are in this together."'' ( ) *''"You’re going to come with me, dead or alive."'' ( ) *''"Want to know the forecast?"'' ( ) *''"I keep the peace."'' ( ) *''"Don't take it personally."'' ( ) *''"I am the rocket queen."'' ( ) Hello *''"Greetings!."'' *''"Hello."'' Thank *''"You have my thanks."'' *''"Thank you."'' *''"Thanks."'' Acknowledge *''"Understood."'' *''"I copy."'' *''"Acknowledged."'' Need Healing *''"I require healing."'' *''"I need healing."'' Group Up *''"Group up with me."'' *''"Group up."'' *''"Group up here."'' *''"Form up."'' Ultimate Status *''"My Ultimate is charging."'' *''"My Ultimate is almost ready."'' *''"My Ultimate is ready."'' *''"Barrage ready."'' In-game Triggers Normal Eliminations *''"I always get my prey."'' *''"Right on target."'' *''"You're not going anywhere."'' *''"Target eliminated."'' *''"Targets neutralized."'' *''"That’s how we do it."'' *''"Death from above."'' *''"You got served."'' *''"Clearing the board."'' *''"That was too close."'' (upon Melee kill? Clarification needed.) Melee Eliminations *''"Down!"'' *''"Stay down!"'' *''"Cretan."'' Eliminating Reinhardt *''"I'm sorry Reinhardt!"'' Eliminating Reaper *''"You made a tactical error."'' Eliminating Widowmaker *''"Don't mess with my family."'' Eliminating McCree *''"Got you this time Jesse."'' Watching an ally get an elimination *''"I'm impressed."'' Watching Ana get an elimination *''"Mom, you're amazing!"'' On fire *''"Systems at max."'' *''"I'm on fire!"'' *''"I am on a roll."'' Pre-Game Lines *''"System check initiated. Green across the board, I'm ready for action."'' *''"Remember your training, and we'll get through this just fine."'' *''"All systems checked out, ready for combat maneuvers."'' On Horizon Lunar Colony *''"It all looks so peaceful from up here…"'' (when using the telescope) On Temple of Anubis *''"We're on my home turf now."'' *''"I've lost many good soldiers here."'' On Watchpoint: Gibraltar *''"I always dreamed of being stationed here."'' Pre-Game Conversations With Ana With McCree With Mercy With Reinhardt With Soldier: 76 With Torbjörn With Tracer With Winston Unorganized Quotes 5 4 3 2 1 All in a days work. Attack with me. Attack with me. 2 Defend this location. Defend the objective. Down to earth. Eliminate the target. Enemy’s reengaging. Enemy turret down. Enemy teleporter destroyed. Excellent teamwork. Fall back and regroup. Find their shield generator. Health restored. I am empowered. I hate being grounded. I have served with distinction. I need armor. I need shields. I will fight by your side. I’m going in. I've got your back. I’m not done yet. I’ve located their teleporter. I’m taking the objective, converge on me. In range of the objective, form up on me. It’s an honor to meet you. I will not waste this opportunity. Justice from the skies. Justice rains down upon you. Justice is done. Let’s defend as one. Let’s keep the payload moving. Locate the teleporter. Much better. My new year's resolution? Take some time off. Now we’re even. On my way. Peace be upon you, Khalil. Pharah out. Rocket barrage ready. See you in the air. Securing the objective. Something for me? System optimized. System repaired. Take cover. Taking point. Thank you for your help. There is always room for improvement. They have a teleporter. They’re almost out of time, hold on and we win. They’re moving the payload, stop them. Their time is running out. Push them back. Time is running out, press the attack. Turret destroyed. Turret down. Turret detected. The enemy is forming up here. The skies are clear. This air space is closed. Touch the sky. We must eliminate this target. We need to stop the payload. We’ll get through this. We’re out of time, everyone attack now. Work together, push them back. Your conviction inspires me. Category:Quotes